In the use of X-ray detectors, for example in wireless portable detectors, it has been shown that fixed anti-scatter grids are can be visible in the images. For improved image quality, complex image filters are provided to mitigate the problem. However, it has been shown that these measurements are connected with additional effort in terms of time or equipment and are thus related reduced economic disadvantageous. WO 2004/063803 A1 describes a detector with an array of pixels arranged in rows and columns in form of a matrix, where access lines are provided that run in zigzag fashion along diagonally of the matrix.